Becoming Deepazul
by Jazzola
Summary: When a WoW-obsessed teenage girl is suddenly catapulted onto Azeroth as her Draenei Hunter, Deepazul, will she be able to find a way back? And what challenges will her new life in-game hold for her?
1. When I Became a Draenei

Becoming Deepazul- Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day, the day I became Deepazul, my Draenei Hunter. Love her. Light blue skin, dark blue hair, Swift Blue Elekk. All colour-coordinated. Her pet's a Nightstalker, named Nightshade. It seemed appropriate. I like to think of her as a she. I'm kinda a feminist. And a huge WoW addict.

Anyway. My guildie Arexawrath sent me an e-mail at eight in the morning, reminding me that I had to be online at nine for the planned Zul'Gurub run. I know her in person- well, vaguely. She's at my school. We always smile at each other in the lunch queue and stuff. And we're in maths together. We always send each other little notes about raids and dungeons and stuff. If the teacher intercepts them it's kinda embarrassing but she doesn't often.

Arexa, whose real name is Alex- I call her Arexa cos of her WoW character- had sent me the e-mail an hour early cos I have to wake up (any teenager will agree that it's hard when you're fourteen), straighten my hair (damn my natural waves), have a quick shower and run downstairs to get some breakfast before logging on and getting to Zul'Gurub. It was going to be us, my Deepazul and her Arexawrath, and then a couple more guildies: Mythrilboy, Human Warrior tank; Ridinglive, Human Priest healer; and then we had Arexawrath, Draenei Mage, Deepazul, Draenei Hunter, and Doopedydoo, our friendly and effective but slightly crazy Night Elf Druid. We make an awesome team. Together we've never once failed a battleground. Sure, we got ganked as individuals occasionally, but most of the time we were the ones doing the ganking.

This dungeon was meant to be no different. For most of it, it wasn't. We destroyed the mobs leading up to the big boss, Hakkar the Soulflayer, with the efficiency of a machine. It's an easy enough method. Tank starts, DPS starts, aggro is pushed back to tank, healer starts, mobs die. Pause for mana if there's need. Mostly I just put on my buff, Aspect of the Viper, it regens my mana at an awesome speed. And then we're off again, pulling the next group of mobs, and tank starts, DPS starts, aggro is pushed back to tank, healer starts, mobs die. It really is so simple.

And then we were drinking, eating, etc., and Hakkar was standing in front of us with his huge, bright red beak and dragon-style body standing out against the walls of the dungeon.

"Ready?" Mythrilboy asked in party chat, and we all messaged back to say we were ready.

Tank started. DPS started. Hakkar was pushed back from the DPS attackers time and time again. Ridinglive was busier than ever, her hands busy every second, her mana tank low. When she couldn't heal she DPSed with her wand. We were all concentrating everything into taking down Hakkar the Soulflayer. Mentally I was going over the possible drops he might give. Thottbot had given a whole list but obviously it's not always the most reliable. It once told me that killing a level 5 mob in the starting area for Humans might give me an epic ring. Took that with a pinch of salt. Actually, I was laughing my ass off.

He was on about two percent health. The tank braced for a killing blow. The other DPS turned to deal with aggro. Hakkar was as good as dead.

His sights turned to me. The mighty blue feathers were lined up with my character's Gift of the Naaru sign (Ridinglive was completely out of mana so I'd stepped in to help out the tank), the symbol blue-tinged on the screen.

He was casting the debuff Corrupted Blood. Nightshade slashed at his body and drew blood. Doopedydoo yelled in guild chat that Hakkar was down. Ridinglive was getting out of the way of aggro. Deepazul was preparing her crossbow just as the debuff sprang from Hakkar's hand.

The arrow flew. The debuff fired.

They hit at exactly the same time.

Mine was the killing shot.

The world vanished.

I screamed, flailing out, trying to find my chair, the computer, the keyboard, anything. I felt like I was falling, falling from a great height, my hair streaming behind me, but somehow different to how it was usually. It felt straighter, coarser, slightly dampened with something although I didn't know what. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

WHAM.

I fell onto rock, landing on my ass. Damn it hurt. The world slowly came back into focus.

I screamed again as it flooded my sight.

I was in the middle of Zul'Gurub. In front of me was the corpse of Hakkar, but not as I saw it on the screen; I could smell it, a rancid smell, a little like pigeon but more flavoured with blood and gore. Around me were the other players. They were eating and drinking, regaining health and mana, Arexawrath getting ready to portal us out back to Stormwind like we'd agreed. I looked down. I was… I was…

I was a Draenei Hunter, with my Tabard of the Hand, my mail greaves and boots and gloves and breastplate shining in the dim light from a lantern on the wall. They shone with fresh blood. I swallowed hard; I've never been good with blood, I cut my arm open as a kid and it splattered everywhere and ever since I've hated it. I remembered the debuff and gasped as blood flew from the side of my breastplate. Somehow I could feel the health draining from me; it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I leaned back against the wall, feeling it under my arm, my back. The world spun for a second before I got my senses back.

"Deepazul. Deepazul, are you OK?"

At first I thought they were talking to someone else. My real name's Topaz.

"Yo, Deepazul!" Doopedydoo yelled, running over to me and jumping in front of me. I closed my eyes again. The world was so blurry…

And then it came back into sharp focus and I could see Ridinglive drinking again, sitting down at the edge of my vision. Arexawrath walked forwards uncertainly.

"Deepazul? Deepazul? OK. Topaz?"

"Arexa…" I murmured, standing up. Nightshade rushed over, blood spurting from her side, nuzzling me with her muzzle, her fur coated in dried blood. I reached out and petted her like I pet my cat Rosethorn (named for my first ever WoW character, Blood Elf Hunter), my fingers smoothing the fur on her forehead and sliding down to pet her broad mouth. She purred with happiness, nuzzling me further, her stance still as alert as ever. A flash of light engulfed her for a second and I snatched my hand back in its mail glove, but it was just Ridinglive healing her.

"Are you OK?" Arexawrath asked me, standing over me. "I know Hakkar got you with Corrupted Blood, but you're good for HP and you have us here to res you should you die."

I looked round at them. They looked like their WoW characters. But they were a million times more animated than I'd ever seen WoW characters. Doopedydoo was talking with Ridinglive and Mythrilboy as he scratched his ass (eew). Arexawrath was pulling me up and turning away to summon the portal to Stormwind.

"Oh good, I need to go AH to auction these gloves I got," Ridinglive said, standing up. She sounded like herself- the real Ridinglive. We all have voice chat.

"I wanted those gloves," Doopedydoo grumbled. He sounded like himself as well, only normally he's full of pep and just then he was down in the dumps. He'd clicked on Greed by accident when he meant to Need and Ridinglive had gotten the loot.

"Luck of the draw," Arexawrath laughed, finishing with the portal. "OK, come on guys, I'll go last. Deepazul, you first, you're lowest health, we gotta be careful of mobs coming through."

I took a deep breath and walked through it, like I always did.

I landed again, but this time on my feet. An elekk rushed past me and made me jump. Thomas Miller was walking past, calling "Fresh bread! Fresh bread for sale!" The auction house that Ridinglive was now walking towards was swarming with people going in or out, some pausing to use the mailbox before advancing. Doopedydoo was heading off to train (he'd levelled up during the instance). Arexawrath was right next to me.

"Gonna sell, Deepazul?" she asked. "We're going to try a random dungeon next."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I might…"

Someone grabbed me from behind and I yelped, swerving round.

A Human was stood behind me, with thick red hair cut in layers swarming round her pale, pointed face. She was smiling with strawberry-coloured lips, her blue eyes bright and focused. Slung carelessly across her back was a huge two-hand mace, and she was wearing full plate armour, although she'd chosen to not show her helm so her head was on full show. Her pale skin was riddled with small battle-scars.

"Deepazul, who in real life is Topaz Fleming?"

I nodded. I prefer to say it like it's Topaz Flaming. Million times more exotic than Fleming.

"I need to talk to you about why you are here. My character name is Ridingmyre, but I am never called that. I'm always Myre. Follow me."

She put her hand on my shoulder and steered me inside the Gilded Rose as Arexawrath watched, confused.

She was nowhere near as bloody confused as I was.

Somehow, for some reason that I had no idea about, I had become Deepazul in the blink of an eye.

I followed Myre blindly, hoping she held some of the answers.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note to say, I own (sort of- I created, anyway) the characters Deepazul, Ridinglive and Ridingmyre, Hunter, Priest and Paladin respectively. I created the characters Arexawrath, Mythrilboy and Doopedydoo. And, just so's people know, although I'm Deepazul my real name isn't Topaz, I am just using the name in the story. Please review and tell me what you thought- three reviews and I'll do another chapter and explain why Topaz has become Deepazul. Jazzola


	2. Meeting Myre

Becoming Deepazul- Chapter 2

"Do you know why you are here?"

Myre had bought some moonberry smoothies and banana bread for us from the innkeeper. Moonberries are somewhere between strawberries and grapefruit in taste. I had no idea Deepazul ate that well.

I shook my head, picking off another bit of banana bread and stuffing it in my mouth. The taste oozed over my tongue and Myre smiled at my delight.

"I'm glad you like it, Deepazul." She paused. "Or should I call you Topaz? Since you are you and not exactly Deepazul. In the sense of being a whole."

She'd almost lost me.

"Uh… Deepazul will do just fine. Help me adapt."

Myre nodded.

"Very well."

I finished the banana bread (damn, in-game food is good) and sat in silence for a minute, just looking over Myre, who was talking with someone outside the Gilded Rose. He looked like a Gnome Death Knight to me.

"Who're you talking to?" I asked, watching the Gnome. He waved to me.

"That's Fourfootfury. Good friend of mine. I believe he's in your guild, Deepazul?"

"I dunno," I murmured, watching as he mounted and sped off in the direction of the gryphon handler. Myre chuckled.

"Well, he is. Brave Gnome, him, to come back to the Alliance after all that happened to him in relation to the Scourge."

I shivered thinking about it. Now that I was a WoW character, what had been reality in-game was now my reality.

"But Fourfootfury is not what we came here to discuss, Deepazul. We came here to talk about why you have entered Azeroth as your in-game avatar. Did anything strange happen, anything momentous, just before you were catapulted into the game?"

"Um… Well, we beat Hakkar the Soulflayer."

Myre's hand travelled to a wound on her arm as I said his name. She saw my eyes focus on it and smiled, letting her hand fall onto her leg.

"I have too many scars and memories from this ravaged land. Tell me what happened."

"I fired the killing shot just as he fired Corrupted Blood at me. I didn't see him fall, I felt like I was falling, and then I was Deepazul. I could feel Corrupted Blood and see it coming out from under my armour, and then a Priest healed me and I used a Mage portal to get here. It's all so real… Wait. How do you know about me?"

Myre smiled, taking a sip of moonberry smoothie before answering.

"I am a Paladin, as you may have gathered. I am petless, and I use a mace and wear plate armour." Her blue eyes travelled briefly to Nightshade, who was sitting beside me at the table, her fur now perfect again after Corrupted Blood. "I am also the owner of quite a special talisman. I am only level 52, but I am the most powerful character in World of Warcraft."

She paused, and her eyes misted for a second before she continued.

"I was a person once. My name was Myra. Most people called me Myre even then. I became terminally ill with cancer about a year ago now, and it was certain that I would die. Then I found this amulet in the real world. It told me, although to this day I am not sure how, that if I used it I would have the chance to extend my life. I could become my WoW character. Had I not found this amulet I would be dead as Myra Wells. As it is I am very much alive as Myre.

"There is something else that you should know about the amulet. It has the habit of… sucking in innocent WoW players and giving them the same treatment as me. I will never return to the real world, so most of the amulet's power is used up keeping me in the game, and therefore your stay here is temporary."

I've never been so relieved. I gasped and almost started crying.

"I will go back?"

"Yes," Myre said, and she wiped a tear from her eye with one mail-gloved hand. "I wish I could," she added in a whisper. I only just caught it.

"I am powerful because I am a real person. And that makes you powerful as well, Deepazul. You will be here one month; I suggest you make the most of it. You will never be able to do this again. Explore Azeroth, become more powerful, and make the most of it. This really is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and for someone who plays WoW as much as you do, I think it will be a good experience, if a little harder physically."

"How do you know how much I play WoW?" I asked, challenging her. She just smiled.

"The amulet only brings in the people who play WoW as much as possible, the real addicts. That can be a good thing."

She stood and turned to leave, but then turned back abruptly with a slight frown on her face.

"There is only one more thing to say to you, Deepazul. If you die in the game, you will die outside of it as well. Death is a big thing for the amulet to handle. Unless you can be saved by your doctors and paramedics, your in-game death will also be your out-of-game death. However, if you are resurrected, you will be safe."

"Wait! What is my body like out-of-game? Am I still moving and stuff?"

"You will have the brain activity that you are having now. Otherwise, you will appear to be in a coma, just with more brain activity. I have to go."

She walked out, not looking back. Her hand travelled to her face again as she walked towards the Cathedral of Light, and then stood still and mounted calmly.

I couldn't imagine what that would be like. She had been a person once, a teenage girl like me from what I'd seen of her. Now she was trapped as her WoW character for ever, although when they destroyed the game they would kill her too without knowing it.

"You lost?"

I spun on my heel, almost jumping out of my skin. Nightshade sprang to attention, but it was OK. Fourfootfury the Gnome Death Knight stood behind me, a look of questioning on his small features.

"Um… no, I'm OK. Thanks… Fourfootfury?"

He nodded and smiled.

"See you've met Myre, anyway. I would never have guessed you were another one."

"You know about Myre?"

"Yep. She told me her story when she first became Myre. I couldn't believe it at first. Don't worry, you'll go back, unlike poor Myre. Just make the most of your time here, although I don't recommend questing; you die and there's nobody there to res you and you'll be another Myre. Try battlegrounds and instances with healers in them, and otherwise, stick to Stormwind and the major cities. Should there be a raid, run. Hide. It's the only way you'll survive. But you'll be OK. Just keep within the rules the amulet has set out, and you'll do just fine. See ya around, Deepazul."

"See ya, Fourfootfury."

He mounted, smiled at me and galloped off.

So I was trapped here for a month. Great. I had exams soon. I didn't care about my family so much. I hardly spent any time with them anyway. I was going to have to catch up on so much schoolwork and that meant less time on WoW and more time with bloody studying and homework. And how was I gonna explain all this? There was no way anyone would buy it unless they knew what had happened to Myre.

That was pretty cool, what Myre did. She was dying in the real world so she became a character in the virtual world and let her real body die, I guess. It wasn't like she was immortal or anything. The second they got rid of WoW she would die. But she'd traded death for a few more years of being a Paladin and that seemed cool to me. Laughing in Death's face. Yeah. I guess I'd do the same thing.

All the same, it seemed a bit… weird. I mean, an hour ago I had been Topaz Fleming, ordinary girl, WoW addict but happy with her life. Now- I looked down at myself. I was Deepazul. Yeah, she was sexy, charming, well-geared. And blue. I felt like something out of _Avatar_. Catching my reflection in the Trias' cheese shop window I felt myself preening slightly. In real life I have to deal with spots, moles, freckles and hair that refuses to go straight and makes me look like a slut wavy. As Deepazul I was gorgeous. Thick, dark blue hair, matching my skin exactly. Perfectly straight. Not a spot or freckle or mole in sight. My armour gleamed in the light from the virtual sun. I gave a little wriggle and noted that Draenei stick their asses out. It didn't bother me. I gave it another little flick, letting my tabard slide across and touching my tail briefly (not often that you get a chance to touch your own tail), and then headed back to the Gilded Rose.

I needed to check in.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Fourfootfury of The Magic Guild, Bronze Dragonflight (level 80 Gnome Death Knight, same as in the story), for letting me use your name in this story. The real Deepazul has been asking her guildies for names and Fourfootfury was the first to say yes, so… thanks! :) You rock. Please review, especially if you're in The Magic Guild as well. Jazzola/Deepazul


	3. You're Gonna Have to Level

Becoming Deepazul- Chapter 3

The first thing I did after getting some sleep was head to the battlemasters. Figuring that if I was stuck in WoW I might as well make the most of it, I was going to Warsong Gulch.

Stormwind was a million times more vivid than I had ever seen it on my computer screen. I could smell the mounts as I walked past them, a lingering whiff of elephant from the elekks, a typical horse smell from the horses, a sharp smell I thought was like fox from the Night Elf Nightsabers, the smell you get in goat pens that need mucking out from the Dwarf mounts (they stank worse than an asshole) and then just a metallic, slightly burnt smell from the Mechanostriders. I could hear the shouts and yells from the characters, smell the cheese being made in Trias's Cheese, and I kept listening to the slightly mesmerising _ding-ding _of the auction bell as people bought out kit and items and such. Remembering the cloth robe I had in my bags, I went in and placed it on, watching as the Priest behind me took an interest in it. I left just before she placed a bid. She had the same boots as Ridinglive from my guild. My memories of being thrust into the game were still fresh and vivid, and I saw any similarities keenly. Even red-coloured pets made me jump. My elekk Aayun clattered over the paving stones, her feet surprisingly hard and echoing and her gait like that of a really fat horse. Rolling and pitching.

I felt a bit skanky walking up through the Stormwind Keep in my muddy, bloody kit and my clumpy boots (I could sympathise with olden-days knights now), but the guards barely even glanced at me as I went past. I murmured "Do I feel out of place" in Draenic and one of the guards gave me the evil eye, since he didn't know what I was saying. I ignored him and carried on, wanting to get to the battlegrounds.

The Warsong Gulch battlemaster was in her usual place in the War Room in Stormwind Keep. On the way there I checked out Varian Wrynn, who was sitting down (first time I've ever seen him doing that) drinking pinot noir out of a heavily-jewelled gold goblet. Anduin Wrynn was next to him, with a glass of juice next to his seat and a little toy elekk in his hands. He gave me a regal nod and then focused back on the elekk toy, who was called Nelly from what I could hear of his murmured conversation with it. The kid was talking about his dad's plan to oust the orcs from Orgrimmar. Not often that you hear a little kid talking about using flying mounts to attack from the sky and having rogues sneak in the entrance and attack the front guards. I got a friendly look from the Draenei, Emissary Taluun, as I went past, and returned it before carrying on. Not much use being a level 59 if you can't go in a few battlegrounds.

The battleground was due to begin soon. I sat in the War Room and thought about… general stuff. My family, my friends, namely Arexa- what was she gonna make of this?- and then Deepazul. The character I was trapped in. As soon as I thought about that my mind was on Myre. The girl who was stuck in WoW for ever, unless she committed suicide. What did Myre do all day? She'd said she was the most powerful character in the game. What gave her all that power, apart from the amulet? Did she wear it? Was it her in-game necklace? It would be legendary, probably. I tried inspecting someone going by to the 2v2 arenas and saw their kit at the side of my eye. So I could inspect. That was cool.

And then the battleground was ready and I had to go.

My team were a mix of Alliance races- only one Gnome but two Dwarves and the rest were Draenei or Human. No Night Elves for some reason. Just the way it was drawn, I guess. Maybe they had the Darkmoon Faire near Darnassus at the time.

I was the first out, as usual. I mounted up and rushed down towards the oncoming Horde, who were also mounting and travelling up towards us. The fight was on, and I was determined to make it a good one.

A Tauren Shaman tried to take me down, got me to half health, but I was healed by a passing Priest and dealt the damn shammy a killing blow. Undead Warlock attacked me as well but I finished him off; he was a level below me and almost out of mana, didn't even take ten arrows.

And then I was taken from behind by a Tauren Warrior.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. His sword slashed my shoulder and I shrieked in burning pain, grabbing my torn armour and feeling hatefully warm, thick liquid coursing through my fingers. Nightshade raked him, drawing gallons of blood from his brawny, hairy brown arm, but he merely grunted and swung his sword round again. I ducked- and he drove the sword home, into my guts.

I gasped.

The world was in slow motion suddenly. The Warrior ran off to deal with the Priest who had healed me. Nightshade nuzzled me, her muzzle warm and streaked with saliva and blood and dew from the grass under my bleeding body, scarlet coating blue skin and red flowing freely into my eyes and turning the world red.

"So this is what dying is like," I murmured, weakly spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the grass. I was trying to make it as non-dramatic as it needed to be, but with the roaring in my ears and the chill of not having blood in my veins spread through me I was almost sobbing. Nightshade whined and crouched next to my limp, sprawled, scarlet form as I closed my eyes.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

And then I was standing in the graveyard with the spirit healer there, rezzing me calmly, her arms spread wide, her stance alert, her body translucent. Her long hair flew in a spiritual wind, and a creepy, weird and yet somehow reassuring feeling spread through my Draenei body; sort of becoming more solid and more alive and as though my heart was beating again feebly in my chest after being stopped by that motherfucking Tauren…

I swore softly to myself as I was brought back as a live Draenei in a flash of light and mounted my elekk, intending to run down to the main fight around one of the tree stumps between the two bases.

I dismounted carefully, dismissing my elekk with a wave of my hand and went to the rescue of a struggling Mage along with a Paladin. We ganked the Warlock, but my head was full of what had just happened to me.

I wasn't going to risk it out in the real world unless I was sure I wasn't going to die. I knew that much. I knew the risks. Myre had explained them succinctly and I wasn't about to risk my in-game and out-of-game lives just to go questing. I was sticking with battlegrounds and dungeons, where there were people to resurrect me when I died and keep both of my bodies alive. Out there in the real world, I couldn't rely on a passing priest or shammy or pala to res me and bring me back unscathed. I didn't want to end up even worse off than poor Myre, who my heart still went out to.

It ended up as a Warsong Gulch perfect victory for the Alliance. I did a little celebration dance with the corpse of a dead Orc who hadn't released his spirit and left the battleground to train up my leatherworking a little.

If you ever get stuck in WoW, whatever you do, leave your professions alone.

After making a completely crap job of trying to make a pair of spaulders, I discarded the leather and thread and such in my bag and headed back up to the battlemasters. I was always crap at DT.

I went back into Warsong Gulch, but this time I didn't die. I stood at the top of the field while the others buffed and rezzed and didn't give a crap about me. We were winning despite me only sending Nightshade in to deal with anyone who came to give me trouble and using my bow to make sure I got the honour. The assholes soon died.

The feeling of not being completely alive was haunting me. The sensation of being complete and yet bodiless. A spirit, made of something and nothing at the same time. I touched my face and felt dried blood on my cheek. Nightshade sidled up to me and licked it off with her rough, moist tongue, and I felt a pang for Rosethorn as I stroked my pet's back and we ended the battleground, heading back to Stormwind.

As soon as I left Stormwind Keep, a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed me. I yelped, startled, and a guard ran to see if I was in trouble- but then the guy appeared from the shadows and I relaxed. A Human Rogue.

"Deepazul. Myre said I should meet with you."

"Why?"

Nightshade stretched and growled, showing off her fangs. The Rogue backed away slightly as she spat on the cobblestones and left a bloody puddle at his feet.

"I was the first one ever to be sucked into the game by that talisman of hers. My name is Belzaren. We- we need to talk about the implications that this amulet is having on the game world, and what we can do to stop it."

I gaped at him.

"Look. Belzaren, right? I don't know anything about all this talisman crap apart from the fact that it sucks people into WoW and nobody can do anything about it. I'm sorry, but I can't help."

It wasn't quite the truth, and Belzaren sensed it, grabbing me once again as I tried to escape. The guard started forwards again.

"I'm not doing anything to her, mate. Look, it's just us sorting something out. You go, your services aren't needed."

"Belzaren. Mine aren't either. I'm just going to be a good girl and stick with what Myre told me I can do. Then I'll go back and everything will be fine. I don't need any help, I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"That's where we can agree," Belzaren said softly. I eyed him, my glowing orbs narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Belzaren smiled, the first smile I had seen on his face since he had started talking.

"With your help we can stop this once and for all. There's a reason the amulet was sent into the real world, and it wasn't just to give Myre a chance to live a little longer. No, that amulet had and still has a much more sinister desire. If Myre hadn't taken it, it would have pulled every WoW player in one by one. Someone either wants to destroy WoW and massacre hundreds of innocent game-players, or they want to suck people in and render them helpless and then become their monarch, their ruler. Myre knows this and I know it. I'm out of the game now, I was one of the lucky ones- but people have died because of the amulet Myre has. We have to stop it. You and me are the ones who will be capable of it."

My mouth was gaping open. Belzaren turned a little and then looked back, giving me a scheming smile.

"What?"

"You're only level 59? Well. You're gonna have to level."


	4. Note to the Readers

A note to the readers of Becoming Deepazul

I have no idea at all how to carry on with this fanfic so unless people really want me to carry on with it, I am going to delete it.

Please review and tell me if you want to see more, because otherwise I will get rid of it.

Thanks for your time.

Jazzola :)


End file.
